crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crux cuscus
Crux Cuscus is one of many Cortex's failed experiments. Crux was way too normal for Cortex until Crux saw the beautiful alien singer named Byoka. Background Crux was just a normal Brunnet cuscus living on Cray.Z Island until on November 1, 1995, just almost a year before Crash Bandicoot was evolved, Crux was captured by Neo Cortex and Nitrus Brio. Cortex and Brio took Crux to their Castle, zapped him with the Evolvo Ray and flashed him with the Cortex Vortex after all Crux went through Crux was stappled as too normal, so Cortex outcasted him. Crux went back to Cray.Z Island to his family but they outcasted him also, because he had to much qualities of a human, this causes Crux to live by him self in a small cave. The things that Crux was going through did not effect his sanity or emotions because he had his best friend Dillo roo, who lived very close to him in a hut. But one day Crux stumbled upon Byoka, the beautiful alien singer. Byoka was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard and seen. Day bye day, the crazier Crux would get. Byoka was too old for Crux and was taken. Crux couldn't take it, it drove him more crazy. Crux would insanley laugh randomly, lose his anger and controll. Soon Crux lost reality and became a maniac. Crux blew up his cave with Nitro Boxes, learned that his tail was elastic and his tail whips were very powerful and deadly. Crux killed Dillo and Crux's old family with his tail whip. Crux would have killed Byoka's boy friend, Slotthew Barney but Crux didn't know how to get to him. Crux always always wanted to go back to the past, so he can be the right age for Byoka but one day Crux read in the newspaper that N.Trophy created the first Time Twisting Machine but was too late, Crash Bandicoot destroyed it. Little did Crux know that this happened in year 1998. Crux read it in the newspapper in year 2009. The newspaper was over ten years old, Crux was furious. Crux built a boat, that would take him to Wumpa Island. Crux defeated Crash but did not kill him because Crash luckily escaped from him. Crash went inside his house and got a wumpa fruit bazooka and Blasted Crux all the way back to Cray.Z Island. Crash was definitly on Crux's death list, but it wasn't the time to get revenge. Crux visited N.Trophy and Crux asked him kindly to create another Time Twister Machine. N.Trophy stated to Crux that he doesn't create anything for fuzzy marsupials. N. Trophy blasted out a warp bubble to send him back to Cray.Z Island. This is what has happened so far in Crux's life. Involvement His lust for Byoka Strategy Quotes "I had my whole ****ing life to be born, it's not going to do me any good now." Trivia * Crux was mostly inspired by me. * Dillo Roo was mostly inspire by my best friend Dillon. See also * Link External links * External link